


You Who Reached Me From Another World

by orphan_account



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes ago Lucilius got called by his fellow astral to have a meeting. Even if Lucilius didn’t want to go, he had to so the other astrals didn’t get suspicous of his project.Rather than some weird species. They literally bringing out a girl around her middle 20 chained from head to toe in front of Lucilius.
Relationships: Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning Of Our Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> (y/n): your name

Tap tap tap...., the sound of heels echoes through the hall. “What those morons want from me now...”. Some times ago Lucilius got called by his fellow astral to have a meeting. Even if Lucilius didn’t want to go, he had to so the other astral didn’t get suspicious of his project. “They already sent Beelzebub to watch my project. But now they want to interrogate me as well?” Standing in front of the door leading to the meeting room

Creak

Lucilius open the door just to find his fellow astral making ruckus about something.

“Why do we need to ask that smartass to do the research for us!?”. “I agreed! what if he used it for his own gain!?”. “We should just research it by ourselves!” some astral bickering at each other.

If all of you really scared of me getting advantage of you...” with a calm voice Lucilius tried to get into the conversation. “Why don’t just make your stupid brain useful for once and do your own damn research?”. Silence filled across the room.

“Ahem” the astral who is older than the rest of them begin to speak. “As much as I want to do the research” The old astral look at his fellow astral then cast his eyes to Lucilius. “I believe no one else has better ability to do it than you, Lucilius”. The whole hall has no choice but to listen to their leader.

“What do you want from me then, old man?” After the whole situation calmed down Lucilius start to ask the leader.

“You see Lucilius, a few days ago, our scout manage to find something really interesting so we want you to research“.

“Why don’t you just do it by yourselves then? I already had a lot of research I need to do” irritated by the request, Lucilius started to walk out of the room.

“Bring it in!” by the command of the leader, the other astral starts taking something out from the other room.

Rather than some weird species. They literally bringing out a girl around her middle 20 chained from head to toe in front of Lucilius.

“What is this?” dumbfounded Lucilius asked.

“This girl... wasn’t from our world” satisfied by Lucilius reaction the old man continued. “In other words, she came from outside our realm.... the earth”. That final sentences make Lucilius agreed to do the research for them.

Few days later, at lucilius room

“Luci? Hello?” The woman Lucilius brought home kept following him anywhere he goes. “Hellooooo?” waving her hand in front of him.

“If you don’t want to die, kept your mouth shut” irritated by her action, he tried to push her off .... but it didn’t work. “Well? What do you wanna do? Kill me?” The women asked.

“I could, but you’re the main object of my research so unfortunately, that has to be postponed” Didn’t pay attention to her, he said that while kept writing something in front of him.

“Then... until that time comes, will you at least talk to me?” The woman asked. “Pfft, I'm saying that I'm going to kill you soon and you still want me to talk to you?” Lucilius suddenly burst into laughter by her suggestion.

“You literally saved me from that creepy dudes so I thought you might be different from them?” unwavering by his laughter she continues.

“Let me get this straight, although you’re no longer their captive, you’re still an “object” for MY research. What kind of researcher who talked to their guinea pig like they’re friends?”

“First, I'm a human, not an object” looking straight into his eyes. “Second, what's wrong with me trying to get to know you better since we gonna be “stuck” together for who knows how long?”

“I don’t have time for someone as useless as you” turn his head back to his project”.

“Okayyyyy, Mr know-it-all. If you think you’re that “smart”

“Then...” tapping her fingers on his table table few times “how about we play a game?” the women suggested

“What?” dumbfounded by her suggestion

“Just a simple quiz, what do you think?”

“What do I get if I manage to answer these quizzes of yours? Lucilius asked

“Anything, ask me anything and I will do it for you. I will even let you dissect me if you want”

"I see...." turning his head to her“Go ahead, i accept your challenge” lucilius said

“Hmm? Not going to ask me what will happen if you can’t answer the question?”

“I believe whatever question you’re going to ask me” Looking straight to her “I will be able to answer it”

“wow I'm stunned!” the woman replied “Okay then, lets us begin!”

Outside the room, two figures listening to both lucilius and the women conversation. “Belial....” “What is it lucy?” whispered to the supreme primarch “I don’t think this is an appropriate to do” following his cunning friend in low voice

“aww come on lucy, when will you get someone who can talk face to face with faa san like her? I bet its gonna be really fun to have her around~” still eavesdropping his master and the women conversation “ha....” didn’t manage to convince his friend, the supreme primarch follow his friend action “I hope she will be okay...”

Inside the room  
“Alright now for the last question! Good job on getting so far!” Clapping her hand while congratulating him “Finally...” lucilius can’t wait to conclude this little match with her. He didn’t really mind a test about knowledge but what he found surprising is the question the women ask, it isn’t really a stupid question like how many legs do bird have or something like that but rather more like natural phenomenon which usually most people at sky realm doesn’t even care about..

While still in his thought the women finally said her last question. “So for the last one...” the woman took her time to stare outside the window. The cold breeze dancing through her hair make her somewhat seems lonely. Lucilius who looked at her wondered (what is she thinking?) Then he realized why did he need to care about her... she's just an object of his research nothing more...

“Don’t you think this world is beautiful?”

"Is that your last question?“

“No no no that wasn’t it, I just curious about your opinion about this world”

“I don’t know....” Why would she care about my opinion?Urgh... this is wasting my time...

“I don’t know and I don’t care” Lucilius answered.

Evolution... thats the only thing i care about this world. Feelings, Warmth, and even Love none of them matters to me anymore. I've lost all of my human emotion.

“I see...”

“Sorry for wasting your time ... " she said

Alright then for the last question...”

“What makes the sky blue?”

Silenced filled across the room

“What?” the last question makes lucilius speechless “Yes you hear that right, why does the sky have to be blue and not the other color? Like purple or red?” making her question clear

“I... i” (damn I never really thought about this...)

Some minute passed...

“Time’s up!” the women shouted “You can't answer that question aren’t you?”

“Urgh...”

“That's mean im the winner HAHA”

“Then, what is the answer?” curious, lucilius asked

“Its a secret hehe” the women replied

“What?”

“Rather than that" Closing her distance with him "Shouldn't you be more curious about your punishment?” the women smiled at him

“ha....” defeated by her Lucilius can’t speak up to her anymore

“What is this _punishment_ then?”

“From now on, I want you to talk to me whenever I talked to you and I want you to call me by my name,” the women said

“what!? nonsense! Do i need to make you remember the situation you're in!?”

“Well..., you already accepted my challenge earlier so....”

“Shut up! As long as no one hears this worthless conversation then it doesn’t-”

Bam!

“PFFT.... HAHAHAHA” no longer can contain his laugh, Belial came inside the room “Faa san~ I can’t believe you’re being beaten by mere women hahaha” “Be-Belial!” Lucifer came inside as well

“Well...looks like we do have witness.... and 2 people at most!” the women smiled to him

“You...”

“(y/n)”

“What?”

"From now on you have to call me by my name!, see ya!” (y/n) leave his room with her recently earned victory

Now with only the three of them inside the room “Belial...” lucilius begin the conversation

“I'm gonna die right?” Belial asking his primarch friend

“yes... BOTH OF US” lucifer can only stare at his misfortune


	2. I will survive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed some wording in chapter 1 so make sure to check it!

“Let’s see…” Few days after her little match with Lucilius, (y/n) decided to take a walk around her new “home”

“I need to find way to go back to my world” Lowering her head “But how?”

After walking for a long time, she came to stop near a huge window

“Hmm? What if...” getting closer to the window, an idea suddenly came to her mind

“For now… let’s just escaped this place-“ before (y/n) can finished her sentence, strong wind suddenly blow her face

As much as she doesn’t want to believe it, after seeing what infront of her. She now she had no choice but to accept the reality that she is standing on floating island seperated by endless sky

“No way…” Feeling hopeless all the previous strength suddenly left her body making (y/n) fell to her knee

How can I leave this place? What if something happen to my family while im gone? What if I stuck here forever? What if… anxiety began to fill inside her mind

“Haha…. Looks like I can’t really escape huh?”her palm shaking and tears began flowing from (y/n) eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Few hours passed

Squek! Squek!

“Hmm??” (y/n) tried to get back to her feet 

Where is it coming from? (Y/n) then take a look at aound the balcony then she noticed theres garden below her

Squek! Squek! 

Looks like the sound coming from that garden…

(Y/n) immediately headed towards the garden

At the garden

“Hmm…” searching around her

Squek….

“I think that voice came from behind that tree?” (y/n) headed behind the trees

The voice she hear isnt from monster or primarch but rather…

“So cute!!!” (y/n) screamed at the view of little creature that looks like a fox covered by pink and green colors

“Squek…” the creature looked at (y/n) with caution

“ No no its okay!” getting closer to the creature “im not gonna hurt you” extending her hand toward the creature

“Squek…” the creature then try to get closer to (y/n) “Eek!” but suddenly stoped when something block it movement

(y/n) then decided to check what happen to the little creature

“I see….” Then she realized that the creature trapped by a some sort of trap

“This must be their doing” tried to release the creature from the trap

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Few minutes later

“Done!” (y/n) managed to freed the creature from the trap 

“Squek!!” the creature happily jump around (y/n) and snuggles it fur around (y/n) cheeks

“Hey! That tickles!” play along with the creature

“Then, what do you wanna do now?”

“Squek! Squek!” the creature jump around while clapping its wings

“Oh? You wanna go now?” 

“Squek!” the creature nodded its head and started to fly away but suddenly fell 

“Hey watch out!” (y/n) immediately caught the creature and checked it wings

(Y/n) found out that the left part of it wings broke

“Squek…” the creature lower it head

“Poor thing…” hugging the creature “You know? Im also trapped in this place…” looked at the creature

“So we’re in this together okay?” 

The creature snuggle itself at (y/n) cheeks

“Aww thanks” 

“I promise I will find someone who can cure your wings” carried the little creature around the garden

(Y/n) come across someone who’s crouching near some trees

Immediately, (y/n) hide herself with the creature while trying to figure what’s that person doing

“Come out…” the man said realizing (y/n) pressence

Welp! Better come out before something bad happens 

(Y/n) braced herself to come out behind the bush to face the stranger

“What do you want?” the man suddenly summons a huge scythe and pointed it at (y/n)

“Wow wow calm down!” tried to assure the man “im just pas-“

“Hurt…my friend?” 

“Friend?” (y/n) glanced her head at the other side of the man. Then she realized there’s a bunch of ants there

“By friend…You mean those ants?”

The man only nodded his head at (y/n) Then getting ready to swing his scythe. (Y/n) immediately closed her eyes

“Squek!!” the little creature suddenly jumped toward him 

“Carbuncle?...”

“Squek! Squek!” the little creature trying to protect (y/n) while slapping the man with it little paws

“H-hey stop it” (y/n) tried to stop the carbuncle

“You see” after taking the carbuncle of him (y/n) tried to explain the situation “Im on my way to get out of this garden after saving this little fella” petting the carbuncle “then I suddenly run into you”

“Save?” the man looked at the carbuncle

“Squek! Squek!” the carbuncle nodded it head and shake it tail

The man finally lower his scythe and bend down to watch his friends

“Friend huh…” (y/n) croached beside him “Are you going to feed them?” (y/n) noticed a bread he’s holding

He nodded 

“Can I have some?” 

The man nodded and gave her some of the bread

The wind dancing through both of them while the carbuncle plays with (y/n) hairs

Some hours passed

“Excuse me..."tried to break the silence "But “May I know your name?”

The man looked at (y/n) for a few minutes before decided to answer

“Sariel…”

“Its Sally then” she smiled at him “My name is (y/n), nice to meet you Sally” she extended out her hand

Sariel receive her hand and nodded

Then (y/n) realized

Ooh… Sally is one of this primarch right? Maybe he could cure this little fella?

“Sally, do you think you could help her?” (y/n) took the carbuncle and show it wound to Sariel

“No…”

“Life..”tried to answer (y/n) “I take… not give…” then lower his head

Heavy atmosphere filled across them

What does he mean? He can only took life and can't save them?

“Tetra…” 

“Hmm?”

“Gabriel… could” he add

“Really!?” (y/n) suddenly jumped from her position “Do you know where can I find her?”

“No….” Lower his head again

“Its okay….” Tried to reassure him while patting his head

A lone figure who has watched them for awhile decided to join their conversation

“Well...well...” 

“What do we have here?” he add

“Deputy…” Both Sariel and (y/n) turned their head towards the voice

“Looks like you manage to get a new friend!” the man said 

“Ooh!” (y/n) looked at him “My precious witnesses!” She add

“Precious?” he turned his head toward (y/n) “I liked that” then he smiled

“Is there something you need? Erm….”

“Belial” Belial introduced himself “Nice to meet you (y/n)” he put the pile of piper down before extended his hands toward (y/n) 

“Nice to meet-“ before she could finish her sentence, Belial pull her for an embrace

“You know…” whispering at (y/n) ears “it’s been awhile since im having fun…”

“What do you think of becoming dinner for tonight?” he added

Thump Thump the sounds of (y/n)'s heart beats faster

Hearing his words, (y/n) faces suddenly covered by red shades 

“Haha… im humbly decline” flushed by his word, (y/n) tried push Belial away 

“Grr…” the carbuncle growl at him

“Hmm?...” Belial now turned his gaze toward the Carbuncle “What a cutie little friend you have there…”licking his lips “Is that an offering for me? I don’t mind having a fox for a dinner” he add

“Squek…..” scared by Belial gaze, the carbuncle hide behind (y/n)

Wow even the creatures know how dangerous this man is…

“Furball’s my friend…” hugging the carbuncle “so im sorry I can’t give her to you” she add

“Furball?”

“Her name” she looked down at the carbuncle “if she doesn’t mind tho…”

“Squek!” furball wags it tail the moment it hears the name

“Im glad you liked it” (y/n) smiled at furrball

“Anyway….” (Y/n) turn his gaze back at Belial “Could you answer my first question?...” 

“I actually on my way to see Sally…” turned his head toward Sariel “Faa san has a new job for ya” Giving Sariel the paper 

Sariel nodded his head and start to read the paper

“Also…” belial then turned his head towards (y/n) “I actually overheard your conversation with Sally earlier…”

“Someone really do have a bad habit aren’t ya?”

“Heh” picking the pile of paper from the ground

“I actually on my way to see Gabriel…” he add

“Really? Can I join you!?” (y/n) asked

"Oh?" Bringing his face closer to (y/n) “Don’t you scared I might take you somewhere instead?” 

Both stare at each other for awhile

“On second thought…I think this is a bad idea” tried her best to smile at Belial

“Just messing with you” stroking (y/n) head violently

“Ha…” how could this man be Lucilius right hand?

“Do you think you could gave these to her?” handing out the papers

“Sure?” (Y/n) accept the paper “Then how about you? Where are you going?” she asked

“There’s something important I need to do” getting ready to leave “I don’t mind if you want to join tho?” Belial shoot seductive eyes towards (y/n) “We could take a detour here and there if you want…” looked at (y/n) from head to toes

Clasp!

(Y/n) tried to wake herself before falling deeper into those sexy evil red eyes “No thanks” need to get away from this man ASAP “Where can I find this Gabriel?” 

“Didn’t work huh?” belial pointed towards a direction “Just go straight from here and You will find them at the training ground”

“Got it” carried Furball and getting ready to leave “I will be leaving now then” waved her hand towards Belial and Sariel

Sariel nodded his head and went to another direction

“And also…”Belial stopped her midway

“What is it?”

“Faa san want to see you before dinner” smiling at (y/n) “So don’t take too much time okay? You don’t want to get into his bad side” he disappear with that last words

Ouch… that’s intimidating. Definitely didn’t want that grizzly bear to rampage, (Y/n) hurried towards the direction Belial pointed

“Lets see…” walking through the hall until she stopped by the sound of sword clashing at each other 

Clang! Clang!

(Y/n) take a look towards the sound then she found a group of primarch fighting at each other

“Take this!” The fiery looking primarch shouted while casting her fire magic

“Hmm!” but the Fire was easily extinguished by a stern looking primarch

“Michael! Behind you” the beautiful primarch tried to warn her friend

“Not so fast!” The muscular looking primarch suddenly appeared behind Michael “Terrablaze!” and use his earth power to attack her

“Ignis-!” Michael tried cast her spell to block Uriel attack but it was too late

“Haha! Looks like you’re trapped now” The muscular looking primarch laughing proudly

“Tidal Erasure!” The beautiful primarch cast her spell to break uriel power

“I owe you one, Gabriel!” freed from Uriel trap “Ignis Iudicium!” Michael quickly cast her spell towards Raphael and Uriel

Boom! The last attack make a huge explosion 

“Looks like we win this time Michael!” Said Gabriel happily

“It thanks to you Gabriel!” Michael smiled at her partner

“Hellooo? Anyone? we are injured here...” After being roasted by Michael both the male primarch can’t move from their position

“Oops, let me patch you asap!” Gabriel use her power to heal both the male primarch

From the side, (y/n) can only astonished by the primarch battle then she braced herself to talk to them

“Erm... excuse me?”

“Who?” Gabriel looked at (y/n)

“My name is (y/n)” 

“The girl Lucilius-sama brought few days ago?” Uriel gaze towards (y/n)

“Yeah thats me” 

“Is there something you need?” Michael ask (y/n)

“Actually i come here to give Gabriel this” 

“Let me help you” after being healed, Raphael take the papers from (y/n)

“Thanks!” she smiled at them

“Also,” (y/n) take furball off her head “Could you help her?”

“A Carbuncle?” Michael ask

“Yeah” nodding her head “I just found her earlier and looks like she hurts her wings”

“Furball? Thats a cute name you have” Gabriel pat Furball’s head “Give me a sec” and cast her magic at furball

“Magic sure is covenient huh?”

“First time seeing it?” Uriel asked (y/n)

“Yeah... , magic doesn’t exist in my world” 

“It doesn’t exist?” Michael asked

(y/n) nodded 

“So the concept of magic doesn’t exist in your world... but how do you know the term of _magic_ in the first place? Raphael asked

“Well... i actually don’t really know much about the origin of this _magic_ , but it has become our habit to define a supernatural power by that” (Y/n) said while looking at her winged friends

“Magic has become our foundation of life here... “ Looking at (y/n) “I can’t imagine a world where people can’t depend on it” Michael continued

“Trust me it not that hard! People in my world have habit to fix every problem we have with... invention!” (y/n) with proud

  
“What kind of invention?” Uriel asked 

“Hmm... for example” pointed at Uriel wings “We use airplane to fly” (y/n) said

“Airplane? What is that?” Gabriel asked

“It’s kind of huge machine which we used to fly to another place”

“So this Airplane has a wings like us? Rapahel asked

  
“Thats right!” 

“Wow thats so cool!” Gabriel said

“I know right? But it isn’t as convenient as your wings tho” (y/n) add

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both (y/n) and the primarch kept talking about their world and it doesn’t take a long time before they started to like (y/n)

“Alright you’re ready to go Furball” Gabriel said after healing its injured wings

“Wow thanks!” taking Furball back from Gabriel “Is there something else you can do with this magic?” (y/n) asked while petting furbal

“Yup! Like this for example” Gabriel casting her magic and suddenly an ice sculpture looked like Furball appear before them

“Wow....” 

Then she realized. Wait... if i can learn this magic things, it will surely become helpful to protect myself... “Do you think i can make something like this?” (y/n) asked while Furball having fun playing with the ice sculpture

“Almost every being in this world can use magic, so i guess you can as well” Michael added

“Really!? Can you teach me?” (y/n) eyes suddenly fillled with excitement

“Well...” Gabriel tried to answer (y/n)

“As much as we want to teach you” Michael add “Unfortunately we can’t do that without Lucilius-sama permission...” 

“Thats a no then...” (y/n) lower his head

“Its never hurt to ask...” a sudden figure suddenly joined them

“Lucifer-sama!” the four primarch bow towards him

Lucifer nodded his head towards his subordinate 

“Michael...” Lucifer gaze toward her “There’s something i need all of you to check for me” 

“Beel..” he add

“I understand” Michael stand followed by the others

“We will be heading out for a bit!” Gabriel said towards (y/n)

“Sure!” nodded “Have a safe trip!” waved her hand towards them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the four of them leaves, (y/n) left alone with this majestic being

Few minutes passed. Lucifer didn’t speak anything but only stared at (y/n)

Urgh... his gaze making me nervous... is all this primarch always have this kind of this looks!? Belial with his cunning sexy smile, Sariel with his innocence stare, Even the moody bear has his own charisma... and now this!? What is this thing!? God might even jealous when looking at him!!

“(Y/n)....” Lucifer finally spoke up

“Y-yes?”

“Im sorry for the last time...” lowering his head

Oh my god... 

“No no no its okay!” tried to assure him

In fact... im glad both of you were there that time... well can't really say that right?

Lucifer then raised his head and look towards (y/n)

No... pls stop staring me liked that!!! 

“You said you liked this world aren’t you?”

“Mmn!” (y/n) nodded her head “i never see world as beautiful as this!!” and terrifying as the one if i may add She said with smiled

“Im glad” smiled at (y/n)

That damn smile... Heart-kun im sorry but please let me survive this ordeal!!

“Squek...” Furball can only stare at her master (mis)fortune?

“About the magic” he add

“Oh yeah im interested in learning them..”

“Try to ask Lucilius about it” 

“I don’t think he will let me tbh...”

“It won’t hurt to try right?” he said “i will be supporting you”

“Okay...” heh! With this thing by my side nothing can stop me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In front of Lucilius room

Doom.... 

I thought you said you will be supporting me...

Lucifer said there’s something he need to do and left me alone infront of Lucilius room

Such a devil!! Is that beauty face just a facade!?

“Squek...” sensing her master anxiety, furball snuggles it furs at (y/n) faces

“Aww... thanks buddy” 

“Squek!”

“Well... can’t back down now aren’t we?”

Knock knock

“Lucilius... are you inside?”

Knock knock

“Its me (y/n)”

But there’s no answer coming from inside

Is he inside? Should i just go in? 

(Y/n) braced herself to open the door

Creak...

“Here goes nothing...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase anyone doesn't know what is carbuncle  
> https://gbf.wiki/Carbuncles  
> Here's the picture of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Note 15/06/2020: due to some problems this fanfic will hiatus for few weeks. Thanks for your unnderstanding
> 
> First! Thank you for reading my first fanfic~
> 
> English isn't my motherlanguage so im really sorry if there some typo etc during my work
> 
> More character will appear as the story goes!
> 
> Gonna try to update every 2 weeks once or depend on my study...
> 
> If you like it, make sure to leave kudos!


End file.
